


Makin' Their Way the Only Way They Know How

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Internalized Homophobia, Isn't he always talking down to Dean I remember season 1, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, No glorifying this guy, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Singing, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: They had met on a one-off hunt in the dark. It seemed to define them, the dark. Place and time of safety, mystery, promise. Hanging strange, yet soothing; antithetical to the harshly glaring light of day. But it couldn't hide forever who they were.(Or a possible way that Dean met and got to know Lee, and why they were and could have remained still so important to each other so many years later)
Relationships: Lee Webb & Dean Winchester, Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950384) by [1f_this_be_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness). 



They met initially on a one-off hunt in the dark. It seemed to define them, the dark. Place and time of safety, mystery, promise. Hanging strange, yet soothing; antithetical to the harshly glaring light of day. But it couldn't hide forever who they were.

At least not to... not _for_ Dean. Not in a way that mattered. He's always been the real freak of the family, no matter what anybody said to Sammy - and he'd kick their ass if his brother gave the word. No, he had clung instantly to one order, one job. 

But also couldn't see what was right in front of his face, which could have been a reason things later dragged on for so long.

Dean and his dad hadn't a clue who this additional hunter was. Just a stocky body in a hoodie showing up on a night hunt the day before Sammy was going to take the SAT. Dean had gotten his dad to let Sam stay back with Pastor Jim, as Bobby had been helping them out "since we won't have your brother's research" John Winchester snarled caustically. 

Dean had nodded, looked at the ground. "No sir," he said, knowing Sammy needed to do this for himself, and maybe if he did it, if he ended high school like he wanted, he'd be able to focus on working with them. On being a family. Dean hadn't cared about his grades, but they mean a lot to Sammy so he'll take the snide words and the extra legwork on a hunt with his father. It'll be okay.

He's used to it. 

Used to getting out of tight spots too. Way he had on first solo hunt, keep your head down, do your job. That was what he did. And it didn't matter, who they'd been. How their hands twisted together like the braided knots of promises.

They were ghosts. They'd been haunting, and they had to go. 

This, now. This is straightforward; Dean knows rugaru lore, he knows about their strengths and what they do. And even with a grunt, a working of his jaw and lips, flickering of muscles under the skin as his mouth purses and he looks at this thing flinty - thrown up against a wall, his dad already got belted, so Dean had been coming in from the back - but got fast reflexes, even if he's not lean anymore (put on muscle after getting out of high school) muscles don't do much for quickness.

Even if Dean is usually good with speed - hah, yeah, he knows about the other kind too, even if he's not in school, there's places guys get things. Places where they're given, too; unbidden he's in a club, drinking, woozy and stupid and young -

He's choking as claws cinch around his windpipe now, and his eyes blur and clear as he works his teeth together. "Don't gotta brag, I'm not interested, bitch," Dean spits as looks desperately over this damn monster's shoulder, hating to do this, admit weakness, but his vision is darkening as blackness swirls and eddies "Ugh - Dad!"

Hand closing into a fist, arm shooting out and scrabbling at muscle, sinew, preparing to slam his head into the monster's, he groans, and then suddenly a movement, a broad face, long hair - feathery, looking soft even in the shadows - _what the fuck, Dean?_ and the rugaru is gone. 

He's now on his knees, gasping for breath yet even as his lungs scream he grabs a knife and joins the stocky shorter - guy, he registers stubble, flashing teeth, feels something he pushes instantly away as he massages his neck - and with a wrinkling nose and trembling lip, Dean stabs the rugaru in tandem with this - clearly another hunter. Unorthodox one, because he and Dad hadn't heard or seen a damn thing.

"Well," rough voice, amused, cracks "That's one type'a way to get a monster's attention. You alright, man?" Coming over and offering Dean a hand. Dean looks up into a silver-blue gaze, crinkled at the edges.

He grunts, pushing himself up and brushing off his jeans. "'S the thrill of the fight," he shrugs, warm clasp of the other's hand grounding him as he nods in thanks. There's a curling up of his lips then as, in appreciation, "... Obviously you get that. I'm Dean." He introduces himself.

The other nods back. "Lee," he greets, shaking hands as if ganking a monster and making a crack about it is commonplace. Which, heh, with their lives it kind of is. If Dean didn't know he was a hunter before, he'd be certain now.

Shifting to tuck a weapon in the waistband of his jeans, this - Lee - shifts his arms and shows a stripe of skin when he stretches. Dean glances down, licking his lips. Which is when he hears his father move and moves over to kneel beside him. "Dad, hey," eyes flickering up to Lee briefly again, Dean's shoulders stiffen. Readies himself to follow an order. The other's brows rise and his lips press together as he steps backwards from the pair, a show of courtesy that hits Dean.

Lee is different from rough hunter types he's met. Of course it's not too many, but the ones he knows are either like Pastor Jim or Bobby, or like his dad. Doesn't know how he gets such a feeling from this guy, especially so soon, but he does. It's somethin' he isn't gonna look at too close, but that he registers nonetheless.

As he crouches beside his dad, who shakes his head and blinks both eyes, Dean can't stop something settling into his stomach and abdomen. Something that skitters and shudders across his back. He feels it - whatever it is - tearing and sinking into his body like the weight of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm still solidly in Supernatural mode, and am trying to piece together things that could've happened when Dean initially got to know Lee. I think there's a lot to be parsed out, a lot of potential, and I just can't not write angst. I'm also working some things out by writing this.
> 
> (Incidentally I'm not clear on when Dean first fought a rugaru but he's twenty-one here)  
> This is inspired by my other piece solely for reference and timeframe, which I've worked as best I can.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy, comments appreciated.


	2. Heart Beating Heavy

Dean sees it, the way his father shifts and opens his eyes and instantly goes into soldier mode. "...Dean." he lets out a grunt, instantly pulling away from his son's hand. "Is it gone?"

"Yes, sir." Dean presses his lips together, blinks back moisture, surely from that rugaru squeezing hell out of his throat, glands probably acting up all over. "Had some - help," he reaches out again as John curls forward to stand up, and "This is, uh, Lee," he introduces the guy the way he'd just done introducing himself, and sees his father stiffen. 

"Couldn't take out the damn thing on your own?" The question is followed by a silent _'of course, this is why you don't hunt alone'_ adding a shredding to the heavy beat of Dean's heart in his throat. "Had to be saved by a short little shit." He studies Lee, and Dean doesn't know the guy but feels a burst of shame, heat coming over his face and crawling up his neck. He blesses the night.

Tries to head his father off. "No, sir. It - got me, choked me -" because I was coming to help you - I took my eyes off -

But Lee, eyes crinkling at the edges as he gets a solid expression on his broad face and - is that the hint of a smirk? Says "Lee Webb, short little shit at y' service." He nods to Dean. "This boy did a good job of holdin' that thing's attention so I could gank him." And Dean wants to bristle at the word _I'm twenty-one years old, dude_ but there is a sense of softness or...or something in the way this guy speaks. And he's talking to John Winchester, so Dean stays quiet.

John huffs out what might actually be a laugh, surprising Dean. "Good you were here," he says, and if that's a dig at Dean, well, at least the hunt is over and he hadn't shot at Lee. Even putting out a hand to shake after the other does first. "John Winchester," he says, like they're the two men in this scenario. "Let's finish this."

"Got to clean up the mess, eh?" Actually smiling, Lee relinquishes and Dean spins to grab the rugaru corpse, heart having traded off for his stomach in his throat. He can at least do this, they'll get cleaned up and sleep, get back on the road tomorrow. If Dad lets him drive, he can go so he gets a few hours for Sammy. At least one for the kid to get back home after the SAT. Might not go for it, but. Maybe Dean can at least do one thing right this hunt.

The cold drip of blood starts coating his hands as he hauls this thing up, grasp halting at the claws as he recalls their clench around his neck, tightening, and he couldn't breathe -

And then there's a shift in weight and the thing is getting hauled up on the other side by Lee. Who shoots Dean a nod. "Let's hoist this sucker," he offers, and with open gaze trained on Dean as he turns his head and settles with the creature's weight - he is short, well about four inches shorter than Dean, but that makes him feel better than always standing next to Sammy the beanpole. Heh. 

Unlike his pain in the ass little brother, who's still got growing to do, Lee's strong, broad. Has no problems shifting this monster's dead weight with muscles flexing in his shoulders - _cut it out, look away. Don't._ Dean clenches his jaw and focuses so fiercely on stepping that he nearly misses "Hey, there's a little joint we can all go to after cleanin'. You boys like beer?" Said to both of them, but his gaze seems locked on Dean, and Dean knows he's gonna have to work not to get tempted towards the flood of those silver-blue eyes.

Glancing at his father, who seems to have given Lee a tacit seal of approval by way of his name, grunts out acquiescence that is vocalized by Dean. "Yeah, and what the hell," he wills his voice not to crack. "... may hafta buy you one - as thanks for savin' my ass."

Lee looks happy about that, but before Dean can think too much about or focus on it, he replies "That was my pleasure, an' it's definitely gonna be now because there's a drink special I plan on takin' FULL advantage of to drink you under the table," which actually gets a barking chuckle from John.

Dean feels the challenge thrum right through him. "Oh, really?" He smacks his lips and lowers his chin. He doesn't back down from a challenge. Especially not this sort where he's had some practice. Beckons for Lee to lead the way. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean definitely has a heavy heart. John is a - i mean the tags pretty much cover him, I don't want to go on a rant because I will likely not stop. Lee may have quote "always liked that crusty sonofabitch" but that doesn't negate what John did. I will die on the Dean Deserves Better hill which should've been in nam and maybe then John would've given a shit about him. Anyway.
> 
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
